Ethen Gray
Ethen didn't care about anything or anyone except of course if they had caps, or some sort of payment. Now, he thinks about his life most of the time and wonders if he took the right path being a mercenary. Early life He was born somewhere in the middle of the one great country. Born to both parents mercenaries, he became adept at shooting, fighting and surviving at an early age. He especially became very adept at repairing and making weapons, so when he was young, he already was the weaponsmith of the small mercenary band to which his parents belonged. When he was 17 years old, a job took the mercenary band to Old Olney, in what is known as the Capital Wasteland. With all the Deathclaws at the ruins of the town, everything went wrong, and Ethen was the only survivor of a massacre of mercenaries. He took shelter anywhere he could see across the wasteland until his wounds healed a few months later. Being alone and knowing only the life of mercenary, he searched for little one-man jobs across the Capital Wasteland, he even worked for slavers, but it was unpleasant to traffic with human beings so stopped taking those kind of jobs. And whenever he had a chance to redeem himself of his little but traumatic days of slaver, he assaulted slavers parties, killed slavers and liberated the slaves, but he didn't help the slaves any further, and most of the time he left them with little rations and armament because he took most of the stuff from the slavers. Being good at shooting and mainly getting the job done, he was a most solicited mercenary in the wasteland, but this also gave him a few enemies that took it personally, so in those days he gained a bounty up to 6500 caps, dead. So after getting tired of being chased across the wastes, he went to Point Lookout in search for new waves. Retirement In Point Lookout he learned about the Punga Fruit, and how it could be very profitable so he got himself a boat in what it was his last job as a mercenary and he became a merchant of Punga Fruit to the wasteland to where he used to spend just a few days and get back to Point Lookout, until the bounty on his head slowly disappeared with the rumors of him being killed by mirelurks or becoming a super mutant by getting irradiated with some virus. Rumors he himself crafted after he changes a bit of his appearance. After he had got enough money and lots of cigarettes, he sold the old boat and moved to Megaton, where he bought a little shelter and a workbench. Nowadays Ethen goes sometimes in the wastes to scavenge parts to make weapons, which he sells at the Cratterside Supply so he can buy booze every night at the Saloon. Being a veteran wastelander, Ethen has a strong personality, but he tries to hide it. Nevertheless, he has been involved in several bar brawls, and he has even murdered with his bare hands a few travelers. Still, the people of Megaton accept and respect him for his skills in armament and fighting. Many people who know him ensure that he will die of cancer by the way he smokes. Still, no one has ever seen him taking drugs any other than alcohol, cigarettes, and stimpaks. What people don't know about him, is that for some reason he is allergic to squirrel and every kind of food that contains it; if he eats squirrel he gets ghoul-like skin, and he could even die, so he avoids squirrel all the time. Instead, his favorites dishes are Iguana, Noodles, and Pork'n Beans, which he often enjoys with a lighted cigarette to the side. Category:Characters Category:Mercenaries